There are numerous ways to mount a bird feeder. There seem to be two prevalent pole-based solutions. The feeder-on-top where the feeding device is mounted at the top of a fixed pole and the hanging feeder where the feeder is suspended from a bracket or the top of an offset section that loops vertically around the feeder to maintain the center of gravity of the feeder over the base of the pole. The lower end of both of these is either embedded in the ground or fastened to a building or some sort of base. These and most of the other existing pole based solutions and accessories seem to adequately address the issues of security and visibility. Security and visibility, up to some degree, improve as a function of height. Accessibility varies inversely with height. Stepladders are necessary for refilling higher pole mounted bird feeders with the exception of the types that separate in the middle so that the top section can be lifted out of the bottom section allowing the feeder to be lowered for replenishment. This arrangement severely limits the size and weight of the feeder that can deployed in many cases and therefore shortens the time between necessary refills. Older or more frail individuals might have difficulty lifting or not be able to lift some of the larger, longer lasting feeders into place when full and therefore might have to refill more often or forego refilling entirely in cold or inclement weather.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a new and improved pipe hinge, and bird feeder apparatus and method incorporating the same, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.